That God Damn Waitress
by Hoshikoxx
Summary: After stumbling across a quiet café, Hidan befriends one of the waitress's. She has a dark secret, but how will it affect their relationship? Alternate Universe Hidan x OC centric, M for Hidan's language.
1. Chapter 1

Drumming his fingers against the table, Hidan stared out of the glass window of the small coffee shop he was sat in, tucked away in the corner as he waited for his order to arrive. Normally Hidan wouldn't hang out in a place like this, but he'd stumbled upon when he had been trying to hide away from Kakuzu or someone else. He figured this was the last place the man would try looking for him, and he was right. It was the most inconspicuous place he could pick out of the whole of Konoha, a caf with little to no appeal. It was a good place to hide, but there was also another reason Hidan came to this dingy little place every day.

The clatter of china brought Hidan's violet attention to the source of the sound before drifting upwards to the female who stood above him, her brow raised elegantly as she observed him for a moment, her head tilted to the side.

"Is there a problem?" Hidan asked frowning at the woman as he picked up his coffee and blew the steam from it in a vain attempt to cool it down quicker.

The female smiled, moving the seat opposite Hidan back as she flopped down in it, her muddy brown orbs sparkling with mischief. "Not at all." She said, lacing her fingers together as she kept watch on Hidan. "I'm just wondering why someone such as yourself keeps coming to a place like this."

Hidan cocked an eyebrow at her as he took a sip of the scorching hot liquid and smacked his lips, setting the cup back down on the saucer. "Does there have to be a reason?" He asked, hands resting behind his head as he leaned back on his chair, the back propped against the wall. He kept a steady gaze with her, holding it until she broke away by glancing at his attire. He wore a pair of baggy black pants with an assortment of chains hanging off of them, a tight fitting black wife beater customized with a studded belt and a few studded bracelets. A single pendant dangled from his neck, bearing the symbol of his almost unheard of religion.

Yes, he stood out - especially in a place where the walls were painted sunflower yellow and pictures of tiny kittens hung from the walls.

Hiding her smirk with her hand, the female waitress tore her eyes away from him and focused on the bustling streets outside. Hidan knew she was laughing at him, and normally he would flip out and start shouting at the person, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind that much.

"So why the fuck are you sat down anyway? Shouldn't you be working?" Hidan interrogated after a moment of silence between the two of them. The crimson haired female cast him a side long glance with an almost unamused expression before she glanced about her work place. "There aren't any customers." She said in a condescending tone that made Hidan snort.

"What about the dishes?"

"Done that."

"You cleaned the fucking tables?"

"Done that too. And the floor. And the windows."

Making a tch sound, Hidan picked up his coffee again and looked at it for a moment. He was tempted to spill it on the floor, just to annoy her, but he didn't. Instead he sipped at it again before hunching forward, playing with the handle absently. "You're really fucking annoying sometimes, did you know that?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

She smiled at him, tightening up her pony tail. "And you have appalling language, not to mention your terrible caffeine addiction." She said, flashing him a cheeky grin. Her attention was then stolen as the bell on the door tinkled, indicating someone had just entered. Getting up, she weaved through the cramped caf till she was behind the counter, giving the young couple a gracious smile as she served them. Hidan stared them with little interest as he finished off his drink off, setting it down afterwards.

Rising from his seat, Hidan drew out a note and left it beside the cup, catching the waitress's eye before he moved to leave. "Keep the change, bitch." He told her, ignoring the looks he received from the newcomers, yanking open the door and heading off down the street.

Smirking, the red-headed woman shook her head and went to pick up the money and his empty mug, watching after the flash of silver and black until he disappeared around the corner.

He'd be back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you doing with your life? Got a job or...?"

Hidan huffed as he thought about the question, leaning his chin in his palm. Once again, he was in the small caf (did it even have a name? he'd never even bothered to look) sat in the same chair at the same table with the same waitress across him. Even after months of coming here, they'd never really talked about themselves to each other. It was nice, to be able to talk to someone openly without having them know every little thing about you. To be honest he wasn't exactly sure he wanted her to meet the real Hidan.

Kiri, the waitress, cocked her brow after the moment of silence, egging the silver haired male to answer her question. "Well?" She pushed vocally, leaning forward in interest as Hidan shot her a look before he sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"I'm in a band." He said after a while, bringing his cup up to take a long drink. "We're pretty fucking well known if you're in to the music scene. When I'm not with the damn band I work part-time in a record store, just for some shitty extra money yah know?"

Kiri smiled at him. She seemed to be pleased by the fact she knew a little more about him. He could tell from the way her eyes glittered. "I'm not really a big music person. But when you next get a gig let me know. I'd love to see you play."

Hidan snorted slightly in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure it'd be your thing." He told her, because he would never admit that he was nervous about her listening to him sing. Plus he didn't want to have to share their friendship with anyone else.

Kiri's expression dropped in to a light frown, and she pouted out her lower lip at him. "Why not? You afraid I might like it?" She asked, her scowl turning in to a smirk in an instant. It made Hidan scoff at how bipolar she was sometimes. Instead of answering her question, he decided to turn the table on her.

"So what about you? What kind of skeletons do you have in your fucking closet?" He asked, shifting to lean his crossed arms on the table as he regarded her reaction. Her eyes seemed to darken suddenly, and her smirk almost turned in to a frown but she quickly covered it up by smiling and shaking her head.

"Nothing really, my life isn't as cool as yours." Kiri said with an almost nervous chuckle as she reached to scratch the back of her head. "I just work here mainly... I have a couple of other jobs but... nothing really interesting."

Hidan nodded slowly, moving to take another drink until he finished the cup and pushed it towards her. His silent way of asking for a refill. Kiri took the cup and got up to go fetch him another drink, sitting down again when she came back.

"So no education or anything like that? No goals?" Hidan continued with his interrogation in to her life as he took out a packet of cigarettes from his leather jacket pocket. Grasping the end of one with his lips, he pulled it out and fumbled in his other pocket for a lighter. It was a good thing that Kiri didn't mind him smoking inside.

Humming in thought, the red-head looked skywards distantly. Hidan could practically hear the cogs turning inside her head. "Well... I was in college." She seemed very reluctant to tell him this. "But... I had to quit. I couldn't afford it in the end. Which is why I'm working three separate jobs." Kiri forced a smile, dropping her gaze down but avoiding looking directly in to his violet orbs.

Raising a brow, Hidan tilted his head to regard her carefully. "College eh? You must be pretty smart. What was your major?" The subject seemed to make her fidget, but he was too curious to just let it slip and lay forgotten. The fact she had the opportunity to go to college but had ended up in some shitty caf serving coffee all day effected him in a strange way. He almost felt sorry for the girl, but that was ridiculous as Hidan never felt any kind of remorse ever.

Kiri glanced over her shoulder, as if she wished for someone to come in and break their conversation, but had no such luck. Turning her head back around and smiling awkwardly, she began to play with a loose strand of her hair. "English literature, my minor was Dance." Her smile faded somewhat as she became engrossed in her own thoughts, but the silver-haired male across from her didn't bother to snap her out of her daydream as he stubbed out his cigarette in to the ashtray and leaned back on his seat.

"Never expected you to be a dancer." He commented after a few seconds of silence. Kiri looked up at him and arched one eyebrow. "Never expected you to be a bum." She said back with a teasing smirk as he flipped her off and reached in to his pocket to pull out his ringing phone. Sneering at the name on the screen, Hidan held up a finger to Kiri before flipping open the device and holding it to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want Kakuzu?" He asked snappingly, turning his attention to look outside before he scratched his head. "Ah what? Now? Why?" Kiri watched curiously as the person on the other line spoke for a very long time in a raised voice and Hidan growled a few times out of irritation before finally ending with an "Alright alright I'll be there, keep your panties on you fucking money grabbing bastard." before turning off his phone and getting up.

"Sorry, gotta go for another fucking band meeting." He mumbled in apology, bringing out his wallet and tossing down a few notes before gathering up his stuff and taking off with a wave goodbye. Kiri nodded and turned to watch him leave, taking up the money and empty cup before raising out of her own seat and going back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Slamming the door shut to the dingy little club, Hidan grumbled irritably to himself as he approached the main stage in the back of the room, lit up by spot lights as a few members of his band fiddled around the the electronics and their instruments. They looked up as he stormed up to the stage, tossing his jacket to the side on one of the chairs. "And where have you been?" Kakuzu asked accusingly as he emerged from the darkness, like a creepy stalker. He had his arms folded over his chest like he was mad at the man, which caused Hidan to sneer at his "boss."

"Like you have any fucking jurisdiction of where I go." The silver-haired male snapped as he stood around, tapping the microphone to test it was on. There wasn't much he could do whilst the band were setting up. He was just the singer, he didn't need to check anything or make sure something was working. All he needed was his voice. Kakuzu made a face that Hidan promptly ignored as he turned away from their manager, facing their sound guy, Kisame. "Oi. Sort this shit out will yah? The feedback sucks."

Practise didn't take more than an hour, and by the end of it Hidan was tired and irritable. Singing was no fun when he wasn't in the mood. It was more of a chore. Right now all he wanted was to be sat in the cafe again drinking coffee and not having to talk to anyone. Wiping his sweating forehead with the back of his hand, Hidan placed the microphone back on the stand as his other band mates began to chatter away animatedly about their performance. Taking up a bottle of water from beside the stage, Hidan popped open the cap and began to down it until someone slapped his back and he almost choked, spluttering before spinning on his heal to face the blonde bassist, Deidara.

"Hey Hidan, you should come out with us, un. Itachi's got us on the guest list for Kyuubi." The younger male grinned pervertedly, and Hidan couldn't help but raising a brow at the boy. Kyuubi was a well known strip club around down-town Konoha, getting on the guest list wasn't hard for someone like Itachi.

"Eh, not really my thing." Hidan admitted, turning away from Deidara to grab his jacket and leave, but the blonde had completely ignored his answer and was dragging him over to the others.

"Guys, Hidan's actually gonna join us tonight un!" He told the group cheerfully, whilst Hidan just grumbled, unable to believe he was actually going to forced along by this brat. Deidara had a habit of disregarding other people over his own wants and needs, but he was a good bassist and Kakuzu saw it fit to keep him. Hidan couldn't really care less, but right now he wanted a bath, not to watch scantily clad girls dancing around him (though it was not something he was completely against).

After everything had been packed away, the group of men headed off to the club apart from Kakuzu, who refused to pay the money like the stingy bastard he was. Hidan trailed behind with Sasori, who was equally annoyed about going but only for his stupid morals. And yet he was coming along anyway, seemed kind of dumb to Hidan.

Itachi got them all in for free like promised, and the five of them found themselves a rounded table with a walkway leading to the main stage so the girls could get to them easily. The first round of drinks was on the house (the owner seemed to be a family friend of the Uchihas') and Hidan cracked open his beer, downing the thing in one go. If he was going to be here he needed to be as drunk as possible. The first girl dancing for them wasn't that attractive in his opinion, despite the whoops and applause from his companions. Hidan just leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the table and scrutinizing each of the women with violet eyes.

By his third beer his was slightly tipsy and starting to enjoy himself. The guys were already on their fifth drink and getting a little rowdy, but Hidan was more involved than early. Laughing along as Kisame made some rude remark about one of the girls, Hidan took another sip of his beer as the music died down and a large man dressed in a tux took the stage with a microphone. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he glanced about the room before offering all the guest a warm smile.

"Hello gents, thank you for choosing Kyuubi tonight. This evening we have a very special guest with us. A sexy red-head with a feisty attitude; the Kyuubi herself." There were mutters and 'ooo's heard around the room and one man yelled for him to get on with it. Grinning nervously, the man dabbed his now hot brow with a hankie before stuffing it away in his pocket and moving off of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I welcome to the stage, Miss. Foxy Fuyuki!" The room erupted in to applause as the glittering curtains were pulled back.

Hidan felt the colour drain from his face as the red-head, dressed as a fox, turned around to smile at the crowd. No... it couldn't be...

Kiri.

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I'm sorry I'm so crap at updating. But here it is, the next chapter. Kind of sucks because it's currently 1am here but eh... -drumroll- ENJOY.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't an unnatural occurrence for people to work more than one job. Heck, even Hidan pulled a couple of shifts at the bar he lived above when he needed some extra cash, and being an exotic dancer got you a hell of a lot more than just a waitressing job. He wasn't the type of person to condemn a person for working hard, having known the struggles of money in his youth. But there was something just not [i]right[/i] with watching the mild-mannered female he had come to know, up on that stage in barely anything; her face so caked in make-up it was a surprise he even recognised her. She didn't seem to notice him under the glare of the stage lights, and smiled graciously as she received hoots and wolf-whistles, waving her fingers at the silhouetted figures.

Swallowing thickly, Hidan could not take his eyes off of her, too taken by surprise to appreciate her figure as she began her show. He was lucky that nobody was paying attention to him, as he pretty much looked like he had seen a ghost. He felt his stomach churn awkwardly, still too shocked to come to terms with why he was acting so strangely.

Running her fingers through her crimson locks, the doe-eyed star wiggled her hips as she began to walk closer to her audience, gracefully despite the painful looking stilettos she currently donned. The fake stuffed fox tail hanging from her bottoms swayed from side to side as Kiri approached the pole that stood in the centre of the stage and swung around it teasingly. The crowd was going wild, and Hidan was finding it very hard to keep his cool. Even his friends were acting like testosterone-driven Neanderthals, waving their money in the air and hollering for the beautiful woman to come over so they could slip dollars in to her pants.

She blew them a cheeky kiss for how loud they were, and continued to dance around the metal object seductively. This was all too much for the silver-haired male to take, and yet it was physically impossible to take his eyes from her. Brows knitted together in concern, Hidan contemplated leaving then and there, as so she didn't see him. His mind was made up for him as the red-head began to approach their part of the stage, and he stood quickly, turning to leave until he felt someone grab him firmly by the arm and tug him back.

"Where the hell are you goin' man? This is the best part!" Kisame called over the sheer noise of male cheering, his cheeks tinged pink from the influence of alcohol.

"Get your fucking hands off of me douchebag." Hidan snapped irritably, trying to worm his way out of the blue-skinned man's grip. "If you don't let me go Kisame I swear to Jashin I'm gonna-"

"Hidan?"

Freezing on the spot, Hidan cursed to himself before his head slowly swivelled round to meet the gaze of the foxy red-head, who's look of horror had mirrored his. Everyone quietened as the woman stopped dancing and stood rooted to the spot, staring down at Hidan as if her life had fallen apart in front of her eyes. Even the music died down once they'd noticed something was wrong.

Before he had a chance to speak, Kiri had turned around and was running off of the stage as quickly as she could, whilst her audience booed in protest. Another curse escaped Hidan's lips as his judgement clouded and he broke free of Kisame's iron grip, jumping on to the stage and heading after her, through the exit and in to a narrow hallway.


End file.
